The memory of the dark crystal
by TheCrystalangel16
Summary: Long after jens quest the land is once again green and good. Peace and taken hold of the land. But the past of the age of Skeksis and mystics has been forgotten to time. Though there are few who wish to remember it such a the gelfing names Le’la who wants to found out what happened all of those tribe ago. And after managing to sneak into the catacombs of the Crystal Castle.
1. Prologue

Our story starts many many trine after the Skeksis and urRu had disappeared from Thra. Where the castle stood as a reminder of what was. Life has slowly taken over it. Though it had been abandoned, some still wished to find its secrets. To remember the past, so as to not forget and repeat the same mistakes of the past.

One of those was a Gelfling named Le'la. She had not only managed to break in, but find the catacombs buried deep within the castle. Her long brown hair put up in a bun, random streaks of blue shimmering in the light of her torch.

Her long face looking curiously at everything around her. She looked around at the stalagmites anold webs. She smiled and said, 'Woah….' As she walked, her deep green eyes found something.

It seemed to be a huge doorway. Going against her better judgment she went right in. Her leather satchel which was full of things to document her journey – which had been passed down for generations – touched the wall slightly as she walked.

She bit her lip nervously as she went deeper into the cave. The path was getting smaller and smaller. She was starting to wonder if she should turn back— No! She had come too far. She had to see what was at the end.

She pushed on into the darkness; she could see a bit of light atcoming from the end of the cave. Her eyes lit up and she started to walk a little faster, her footsteps echoing in the darkness.

She held her torch far out in front of her. There seemed to be a room at the end. She started to walk even faster. And after struggling to get past the tightest area, she pulled herself through it—

Her breath was taken from her as she looked around. She was in a huge room; it was a small path, each side a pit, completely dark, with the sound of rushing water echoing through the room. She turned to her right to find what looked to be a mural of the Arathim Wars.

She was in shock. No one had found much more than a few shattered blades from the war. She was in such a state of excitement she cried out.

Her voice echoed multiple times. She arrived at the edge, trying to make out with the mural said. It was about twenty-five feet away but the pictures on it made it slightly easier to read.

She sat down, quickly opening her satchel. She pulled out a small book and a quill and ink and started writing down what she could make out. She sat in silence for an hour before she heard something.

" tel" nor arkom dem more..."

The voice was singing? But in no language she had ever heard.

She very slowly got up. 'H-hello? Is someone here?'

The voice went silent again, but Le'la stood tall, looking around the ruins.

As she turned back to the mural, she almost screamed. There was a figure floating a few feet from her over the pit. She was a dark purple color, yet looked Gelfling. Le'la stumbled back,falling on her back side she quickly trying to get back on her feet. 'What in the name of Thra are you?.'

The apparition seemed almost offended. 'What am I? What do I look like!?'

Le'la was very confused and shocked by the apparition attitude and she stuttered out. 'You—you look Gelfling….'

The apparition nodded and swiftly moved over to her. In her rush her foot knocked over her ink. Sipping all over the few notes she had already taken. She would have been mad if she wasn't scared out of her mind.

The apparition moved back a little and said. 'I—I am not going to hurt you!'

Le'la gulped and nodded. She had never even heard of a Gelfling spirit visiting the living.

Le'la looked at her more closely. One of her eyes were missing and she seemed to have a large scar running down her face. It was hard to make out anything else because everything was the same shade of purple

Le'la bit her tongue before asking, 'Who are you?'

The apparition looked at her nervously, now being inches away from her. 'Oh … heh, it's been a while since anyone has asked me that. I am Flora.'

Le'la blinked, still in shock, she asked. 'Flora, huh? Why are you here…?'

Flora shrugged softly as she floated behind her. Her voice answered 'I could ask the same question, now couldn't I…?'

Le'la looked around, trying to find her. 'Well played. I am here trying to find out about our past.'

Flora reappeared in front of the mural, running her hand across it, her expression unreadable. 'Oh,' she said as she turned back to Le'la. 'And why would you want that?'

Le'la sighed. 'Because my elders seem to want to forget it … forget our mistakes and wins.'

Flora chuckled softly as she looked at the pit. 'Hm. And why would you want to remember the mistakes…?'

Le'la grumbled and snapped at her, 'Because when we forget, we repeat.'

Flora tilted her head. 'Fair. But there are some things which are better off forgotten.' She had stopped in front of an odd creature carved into the mural. The beaked creature stood over the others, with blueish purple skin and odd clothing. Le'la didn't really know what it was for a moment before she said, 'Is—is that a Skeksis…?'

Flora nodded, not looking back at her, just staring at it. Le'la saw a moment to win her over by saying, 'See, that's why we need to remember, so those monsters never brainwash us again.'

Flora started to admit a bright light slamming her hand against the wall and yelled, 'THEY WEREN'T ALL MONSTERS!'

Before Le'la could even say anything, Flora continued. 'They might have been cold and cruel and kind of odd. And a few of them were even truly evil. But they were also smart, and even kind of caring. They protected me, took me in even.' Her light got brighter as she placed her small hand on the face of the Skeksis in the mural.

Le'la, curious by what she was saying, looked up at her and said, 'I am sorry. I didn't mean to upset you.'

Flora looked back at her and sighed, slowly floating away. 'It's fine. Just do what you came here for.'

Le'la moved quickly, following her. 'Wait!'

Flora looked back at her and raised her eyebrow. 'What?'

Le'la in front of her. 'Maybe you could tell me about them…?'

Flora stayed silent, slowly drifting closer to her. 'What?'

Le'la nodded and smiled softly at her. 'Please. I will take anything you can give me.'

Flora looked at her for a moment before saying, 'And why should I?'

Le'la ran her hands through her hair and said, 'I–I don't know…' She sat down on the path, crossing her legs. 'Please?'

Flora looked down at her and sighed. 'Fine. On one condition.'

Le'la eyes lit up. 'Of course! What is it?'

Flora looked deeply into her eyes, floating right in front of her. 'You have to find out why I am still here.'

Le'la knew it was a high price but what if she could help her? She was sure the Spirit would get her vengeance if she failed. Or even worse kill her, b. But as she looked at the spirit she thought how could she not help her...she was horrified but yet excited all the same.there was a small glimmer of excitement.

She nodded and said, 'Okay.'

Flora smiled brightly, shimmering and started to shimmer. 'Thank you.'

Le'la smiled and quickly got up and put her hand out.

Flora crossed her arms. 'Um … I can't touch things without going through them.'

Le'la blushed bright and chuckled before flora said, 'Now sit down – it's a long story….'

Le'la eyes got big with excitement as she ran back to grab her backup bottle of ink and her feather but before she ran back flora was already there. 'Ah!!.'

Flora jumped and put her hand over her face. 'Sorry!'

Le'la shook her head and sat down. 'No, no, it's okay!'

Flora sighed and looked back at the mural and said. 'Now...it all started like this...'


	2. remember

Flora stayed quiet for a moment, remembering the story she had only ever been told once. She closed her eye slowly and spoke.

'I was told that during the winter tithing ceremony, a young Vapran woman had a child with a Grottan boy. Though they did love each other, they knew their families wouldn't allow them to be one.'

She looked back at Le'la, slowly floating across the mural, her hands held close to her body. 'But what to do with the child? Well, simple they would hide her in silk and and she would either die in the cold or live to be a slave to the Skeksis.'

Le'la looked up and completely forgot about her ink and quill as she watched Flora, her short fluffy purple hair gently moving with her.

'She wasn't found for two days. But when to Gelfling guards heard her cries they brought her to the lords.'

Flora stopped, looking down into the pit, a small smile forming on her face. 'At first they didn't know what to do with the child. Should they give it to one of the guards? Or just leave it to die?'

Flora looked back at Le'la. 'I think I can just show you the rest.' Flora quickly floated down to her.

Le'la, slightly confused, raised her eyebrow and asked, 'What do you mean?'

Flora smiled as she looked back at the mural. She kneeled down on the ground under her and said, 'Well … I have learned one little trick; but I need you to grab me a Crystal shard.'

Le'la, even more confused, got to her feet and asked, 'Um, okay. Where can I find one?'

Flora chuckled softly and looked up at her, her eyebrow cocked up. 'Look around. We are under the castle of the Crystal, you know.'

Le"la sighed and picked up her torch. 'Fair enough then. I'll be right back!'

Flora simply nodded, her purple light growing as Le'la went far on the path.

The only light she had was her torch. Luckily, the path didn't get smaller; though it was hard to tell where it ended. She looked to her side, seeing more of the mural as she went: a Gelfling with white hair harnessing a purple energy. And as she went even farther, she found a young Vapran woman holding a baby running from some odd, black-shelled creature with horrible purple eyes.

She had become so distracted as she walked that she didn't even notice that she was getting close to the end of the path. She looked up and seeing a piercing blue crystal. She gasped and before she could even do anything, she felt herself falling.

She screamed loudly. She quickly pushed her wings though her shirt; with one strong thrust of them, she found herself flying through the air and quickly balanced herself and checked for her satchel, quite relieved when she found it still on her hip. Her torch, however, had almost been extinguished in her fall.

She panted heavily and looked around but there was nothing but darkness around her. But when she looked down, she saw a huge underground river. Her eyes widened in surprise. She had figured it was most likely very big, but nowhere near this size. She watched the rushing river.

She gulped softly and flew up back to the Crystal. She had realized how far she had fallen. It had been about seventy feet; she flew up for what seemed like hours before she flew back to where she had fallen. She soon got to the Crystal, slowly placed her hand around, and pulled with all of her might.

After several more attempts CRACK. She was thrown back a little bit, but now had the Crystal in hand. She smiled and squeezed it gently she put it in her satchel for safekeeping. And then zoomed back to flora, a few of her loose hairs getting in her face as she did. It only took her a moment to see the small purple glowing mass. Le"la was going so fast that she accidentally flew over her. She opened her wings to stop herself and slowly flutter down.

After a moment of catching her breath she got to Flora. 'Got the—' she took a moment to catch a few more heavy breaths, '—the crystal!'

Flora shook her head and rolled her eye. 'Took you long enough.'

Le'la blinked a few times in shock holding her mouth slightly open. She had only been gone for a few minutes at most! She grumbled. 'Hey, I almost died getting this!'

Flora didn't seem to care too much. She just patted the ground and said, 'All right, all right, just place it between us.'

A still breathless Le'la did as she was told and sat next to her.

Before she could ask how this was going to do anything, Flora commanded, 'Now place your hand on the Crystal and close your eyes.'

Le'la placed her hand on it and asked, 'How is this going to show—'

'You will see. Now close your damn eyes.'

Le'la sighed and did as she was told. Flora sighed and slowly closed her eye, moving her hand onto the crystal.

Le'la an odd, fuzzy feeling moving up through her arm and then down through her body. It felt like her very spirit was being slowly taken out of her body. She started to hear whispers, odd voices, which started to become clearer.

One that sounded female spoke. 'Oh, what are we going to do, mighty Emperor! We cannot just throw her into the snow!'

There were a few more whispers before Flora's very firm voice said, 'Open your eyes.'

She slowly did as she was told to find herself in a dark throne room.

Marble floor with different colored lines covering it. And red curtains are most of the walls. There were three very tall figures surrounding a very extravagant throne. The small coos of a babe coos were heard.

Le'la looked around and found that she was now alone. But unable to move, or even speak. Where am I?

Suddenly, the voice of Flora rang through her head. 'The Skeksis' throne room. Isn't it obvious?'

Le'la jumped upon hearing the voice and tried to move her head around. But was unable to, so she thought again.

How are we even here?

Flora's annoyed grumbles could be heard very clearly and when Le'la blinked, she found herself behind the creatures.

Flora whispered quickly, 'I'll explain later. Just watch.'

The largest of the creatures, who was covered in armor, spoke. 'And why not? It's not like anyone would notice.'

One with bright red hair looked at him in disgust and moved her hand over her chest dramatically before saying, 'She is not even a childling!'

Before the armored one could speak, the Skeksis who stood closest to the emperor. Mostly his Chamberlain spoke."

'Mmmm… No need to fight, yes? Mighty Emperor know what to do.' His green eyes looked over to the Emperor, who was still in the throne holding a small bundle of blankets. Unlike the others, the emperor beck looked to be made of gold.

He sat there quietly, looking down at the babe in his arms innocently sleeping. 'Would anyone be willing to step up to care for her?'

The room fell silent. The one covered in the armor spoke out, 'Emperor, you cannot be serious!'

The Emperor looked up from the sleeping child. 'I very much am, skekVar.'

The one who had whimpered slowly walked up to the Emperor and whispered something in his ear. This seemed to capture his interest, and he looked over to the one with red hair and said, 'SkekEkt, fetch me the Scientist.'

There seemed to be a strong look of relief in her eyes, and she bowed and said, 'Yes, oh Emperor.'

Once she had scurried off, skekVar looked over to the Emperor and asked, 'Why do you want that weak worm?'

Before the Emperor could answer, the Skeksis standing next to him spoke. 'Mmm… Friend Scientist has weakness for the small and defenseless.'

The emperor nodded and said, 'Exactly. SkekSil suggested that we see if the Scientist would be out for … a little experiment.'

SkekVar didn't seem too pleased by this. He crossed his arms; the sound of his armor plates shifting awoke the baby, making her coo and stretch around in her blankets.

The emperor looked down at her and whispered, 'Shh little one rest now...you have been through quite a bit…' SkekSil peered over to get a better look of her only see a small fluff of white curly hair.

Before he could ask to see the child. SkekEkt arrived with a second Skeksis following behind her. He looked weaker than the others and smaller, nervously looking around at the three other Skeksis. He was only ever summoned if he had failed the Emperor or the Emperor needed something of him.

He put his hands together and asked." My Y-yes emperor..."

The emperor looked over to him still holding the small babe. 'Ah, Scientist! Just in time.' The Scientist's eyes turned down to the small bundle of blankets which was still gently moving.

The emperor seemed to be in a fairly calm mood which made the scientist feel a little safer. 'Why was I summoned, mighty Emperor?'

The Emperor straightened himself up a little bit and spoke. 'Well, my dear Scientist, during the tithing, it seems like someone left us a very peculiar gift.'

SkekSil motioned for his friend to come closer, which he did. He found himself looking down at a Gelfling baby. her eyes were now opened she slowly turned her small head to meet him. Her eyes were bright violet. Her skin was as pale as the snow covering the land. The only other bit of color she had beside her eyes was one random streak of blue through her hair.

The Scientist moved a little closer and tilted his head. 'Ah, I see. But why was I summoned for this, my Emperor?'

The emperor smiled softly as he said. 'Well, I do know you have been wanting to perform a little experiment on the Gelfling for quite some time to see what happens if you took Thra away from it, yes?'

The scientist nodded, still looking at the babe who had started reaching for him. The Emperor looked down at her and said, 'Well, I believe I found your test subject. Or I could always give her to skekVar.'

SkekVar looked shocked – why would he be cursed to care for it? What was the Emperor thinking?

The Scientist looked up at the Emperor and said, 'Please, my Emperor, not him! I will take her.'

SkekSil smirked, watching everything unfold.

The Emperor slowly stood up, making sure to be careful with the baby's head. 'Well, then it is settled. SkekTek shall care for her.'

The Scientist seemed relieved at his words. He knew what skekVar would do to her.

He very carefully took her from the emperor arms trying to hide a smile which was forming on his face. 'Thank you, my Emperor.'

SkekTek bowed before slowly leaving the room, pushing the blanket out of her face. 'Shhh… you're all right now. SkekTek has you now.'

Once the Scientist was out of earshot, skekVar looked to the Emperor and said, 'Why were you going to give that thing to me?!.'

The emperor chuckled, sitting back in his throne. 'Oh no, skekVar, it was merely a façade.'

SkekSil looked at skekVar with the same smirk and said, 'Used fear of skekVar violence against friend skekTek.'

SkekVar growled but was relieved to know that he wasn't actually considered to keep the child.

Flora sighed and whispered to Le'la, 'Close your eyes.'

She did as she was told, the same fuzzy feeling going through her body.


End file.
